Menunggu Dirimu
by Sakurai Ayu
Summary: P3P. Oneshot. Cerita sederhana ketika Minako akan bertemu kembali dengan Shinjiro di tanggal spesial. Shinjiro x Minako pairing. Warning: lemon maybe(?)!.


**Menunggu Dirimu.**

Genre: Romance, Friendship.

Disclaimer: Persona 3 Portable adalah milik Atlus.

Rating: M

Sinopsis: Waktu sudah berjalan dengan cepat. Dua tahun kepergiannya, Minako sudah lama sekali menunggu Shinjiro pulang. Apa yang mereka lakukan setelah lama tidak bertemu? Shinjiro x Minako pairing.

Author's note: Udah liat kan ratingnya? BOCAH DILARANG BACA YA! Cerita ini khusus yang sudah berumur diatas 18 tahun! Buat yang udah diatas 18 tahun, enjoy!

Hari berlalu, musim pun berlalu. Waktu berputar dengan cepat. Sudah lama ia tidak bertemu dengannya, tentu sejak semua anggota S.E.E.S. pindah ke keluar asrama seperti pulang ke rumahnya masing-masing atau bahkan melanjutkan kehidupannya masing-masing di tempat yang berbeda-beda. Keadaan di kota juga sudah lama kembali dengan normal diikuti dengan keseharian yang damai. Tak ada lagi _shadow_ , tak ada lagi _dark hour_ , mungkin tidak ada lagi _persona_ maupun segala keseharian yang menegangkan seperti dulu.

Memang seharusnya sampai hari ini keseharian Minako berlalu seperti biasa. Tapi mungkin tidak untuk hari ini, tanggal 2 Oktober. Bagi orang lain mungkin sama sekali bukanlah hari yang spesial. Namun dirinya masih mengingat kehangatan tubuh seseorang yang memeluknya erat pada hari itu tepat tiga tahun yang lalu. Dirinya juga tidak akan lupa aroma tubuh orang itu yang masih menempel erat ditubuhnya pada hari itu. Ia ingin melakukannya lagi, pikirnya. Memeluknya dan tidak pergi dari sisinya untuk selamanya. Meski sampai hari ini Minako tidak pernah menyesali keputusan ataupun perbuatan yang ia buat selama ini.

Hari itu lagi-lagi Minako menunggu kepulangannya setiap tahun, ditanggal yang sama. Ya, siapa lagi kalau bukan Aragaki-senpai. Orang yang pertama kali memeluknya pada hari itu. Entah apa sebutannya. Bagi Minako, Aragaki-senpai memang tidak pernah benar-benar mengatakan kata-kata cinta maupun mengungkapkan perasaannya pada Minako, tapi Minako sudah jelas mengerti akan perasaan senpai-nya sejak hari itu.

Tahun ini, Shinjiro akan benar-benar pulang ke pelukan Minako. Semoga saja ia menepati janjinya, pikir Minako. Sudah dua tahun lebih ia menunggu kepulangannya. Sejak Aragaki Shinjiro dinyatakan tidak lulus dari sekolah, ia memutuskan untuk pergi meninggalkan kota –dan Minako- untuk belajar di sekolah memasak dan mendapatkan sertifikat koki untuk membuka restoran bersama Minako. Shinjiro berencana akan lulus selama dua tahun dan kembali kepada Minako.

2 Oktober.

Pagi-pagi sekali Minako berencana menjemput Shinjiro di Stasiun Port Island. Namun ia tidak menyangka sepertinya ia datang kepagian. Udara pagi musim gugur tahun ini terasa sangat dingin. Minako bergegas masuk kedalam stasiun untuk menunggu di ruang tunggu yang memiliki fasilitas penghangat ruangan didalamnya. Waktu kedatangan kereta yang dinaiki Shinjiro sepertinya memakan waktu cukup lama atau memang Minako yang tidak sabar untuk bertemu, pikirnya. Minako yang bosan menunggu di ruang tunggu memutuskan untuk mencari _vending machine_ diluar stasiun sambil berjalan-jalan di area stasiun. Tak menyangka, Minako ternyata malah bertemu dengan Akihiko dan Ken yang juga sedang membeli minuman kaleng hangat dari _vending machine_.

"Ah, Akihiko-senpai! Ken-kun! Lama tidak berjumpa!", sapa wanita berambut _brunette_ itu.

"Minako-san!", jawab kedua laki-laki tersebut berbarengan.

"Kalian sedang menunggu kepulangan Aragaki-senpai juga?", tanya Minako tanpa basa-basi.

"Iya. Minako-san juga?", ucap Ken.

"Tentu saja bukan?! Sama seperti tahun sebelumnya", jawab Minako santai dan ingin menambah berkata, "Tapi kali ini mungkin agak berbeda, karena ia takkan pergi lagi", namun ia tahan karena mungkin Akihiko-senpai dan Ken takkan mengerti kata-katanya.

"Ah, kamu benar-benar menyukai Shinji ya.", celetuk Akihiko.

"Tentu saja!", jawab Minako singkat. Kemudian mereka bertiga duduk di bangku-bangku dekat _vending machine_ dan mulai mengobrol panjang lebar. Seperti bagaimana kehidupan Akihiko yang telah menjadi pelatih boxing di sebuah universitas, atau cerita mengenai Ken yang sekarang sudah duduk di bangku Sekolah Menengah. Dilanjut dengan cerita-cerita berbau nostalgia tentang Shinjiro pun mengalir hangat diantara ketiganya. Cerita tersebut pun membuat Minako teringat jam tangan kulit pemberian Shinjiro dan melirik jam tangan yang masih ia kenakan tersebut dan tersadar kalau waktu mereka mengobrol berlalu dengan cepat.

"Ah sepertinya sudah waktunya sebentar lagi Aragaki-senpai sampai", ucap Minako terkaget setelah melihat jam tangannya.

Kemudian mereka bertiga segera berjalan menuju pintu keluar stasiun untuk menunggu dan bertemu Shinjiro. Tak lama menunggu, Shinjiro sudah menunjukkan batang hidungnya dihadapan mereka bertiga.

" _Okaerinasai_ , senpai!", sapa Minako girang menyambut Shinjiro dengan sebuah pelukan kecil.

"Waa- kamu ini suka memaksa ya. Ehm, aku pulang, Minako.", Shinjiro menyambut pelukan Minako yang masih tidak sadar akan kehadiran Akihiko dan Ken yang sedari tadi menyaksikan keromantisan mereka berdua.

"Ehm, _welcome home_ , Shinji", ucap Akihiko memecah keromantisan Minako dan Shinjiro yang kemudian membuat kaget Shinjiro untuk melepaskan pelukannya.

"Ugh, untuk apa kalian juga datang kesini?", tanya Shinjiro.

"Kamu tidak berubah ya, Shinji. Kami datang hanya ingin menyambutmu. Aku datang bersama Ken, tapi bertemu Minako di sini", jawab Akihiko menjelaskan.

"Ah sebaiknya, kita pulang saja Akihiko-san. Toh Aragaki-senpai sudah ada yang menjemputnya dengan hangat seperti itu. Yang penting kita sudah melihat Aragaki-senpai sampai dengan selamat", ajak Ken yang seakan langsung mengerti kondisi Minako dan Shinjiro yang sudah lama tidak bertemu.

"Baiklah, hati-hati di jalan pulang ya, kalian berdua."

"Hei, sudah kubilang kan tidak perlu repot-repot jemput ke stasiun. Toh apartemen kita dekat dengan stasiun ini", ucap Shinjiro membuka pembicaraan. "Coba kesinikan tanganmu ini dingin sekali. Kamu pasti sudah menunggu lama."

"Ahahaha tidak apa-apa Aragaki-senpai. Aku hanya ingin segera bertemu denganmu", jawab Minako. "Kamu masih baik hati seperti biasanya ya, senpai. Aku senang."

"Jangan begitu, badanmu juga kedinginan bukan? Ayo kita sebaiknya segera pulang."

Setelah menaruh barang-barang sekedarnya dilantai, Shinjiro langsung berjalan ke arah dapur. "Kau sudah sarapan? Mau kubuatkan sesuatu yang hangat?".

Minako tidak menjawab dengan kata-kata, namun ia yang sedari tadi mengikuti Shinjiro dibelakangnya berjalan ke arah dapur langsung memeluk Shinjiro dengan erat dari belakang.

"Ada apa?", tanya Shinjiro sedikit kaget.

"Tidak. Tolong hangatkan aku saja."

"Ap-apa maksudmu?!", tanya Shinjiro kaget. Namun hanya dijawab dengan tatapan memelas dari Minako.

"Hm, baiklah.", Shinjiro langsung membalikkan badan dan memeluk kembali tubuh kecil Minako yang masih kedinginan akibat udara dari luar. "Seperti ini? Mau tetap kuhangatkan di dapur? Atau… ingin dibalik selimut?".

"Sepertinya aku butuh selimut", jawab Minako sambil mendongakkan wajahnya untuk menunjukkan wajah memohon kepada Shinjiro.

"Kau ini- seperti biasa ingin memaksaku melakukannya ya", Shinjiro langsung menggendong Minako ala putri dongeng ke kamarnya dan meletakkan tubuh Minako di atas kasur sambil mendorongnya perlahan.

"Mmhhm— sen- senpai!", Minako sedikit mengerang ketika Shinjiro menciumnya sambil memeluknya hangat.

"Aku tidak akan menahan diri. Jadi, siapkan dirimu."

"Umm, ngggh- ahh", suara-suara kenikmatan terus menggema di dalam kamar Shinjiro selama beberapa menit dan terus berlanjut sampai hampir setengah jam. Setelah merasa kelelahan untuk beberapa saat, mereka kemudian terbaring dalam pelukan masing-masing dengan hangat dibalik selimut.

"Minako, aku akan mengucapkannya sekali. Jadi dengarkan baik-baik... A-aku mencintaimu, Minako."

"Aku juga, Aragaki-senp— mmhh", jawab Minako namun ditahan oleh Shinjiro dengan ciuman hangat.

"Emh, Minako. Bisa tidak berhenti memanggilku dengan sopan seperti itu?"

"Baiklah, Aragaki-senp— ah, Shinji!", jawab Minako dengan senyuman lebar diwajahnya dan di balas hangat oleh Shinjiro.

Setelah beristirahat sejenak dalam pelukan hangat, Minako dan Shinjiro bangkit dari kasur dan segera mengenakan pakaian masing-masing karena meskipun mereka sudah dibalut dengan selimut pun mereka masih bisa merasakan udara dingin musim gugur yang masuk melewati ventilasi udara. Meskipun sudah mengenakan pakaian, Minako dan Shinjiro rupanya masih ingin bermalas-masalan di kasur.

" _By the way_ , kenapa aku dipaksa pulang tanggal segini? Ada apa dengan hari ini?", tanya Shinjiro tiba-tiba memecah keheningan.

"Kamu lupa ya?"

"Yang aku ingat hari ini adalah dua hari sebelum kematian ibunya Amada."

"Jahat sekali ternyata Shinji tidak mengingatnya", Minako memberikan pukulan tinju kecil ke dada Shinjiro.

"Ah merepotkan, jelaskan saja lah."

"Kalau begitu, apa kau ingat pertama kali kita melakukan hal mesum seperti tadi?"

"Ap-apa? Tentu saja ingat, hari itu kau sangat memaksa sekali sampai ingin masuk ke kamarku", Shinjiro tersipu malu dan mengalihkan pandangan dari Minako kemudian teringat, "Ah, kejadian itu dua hari sebelum aku di tembak oleh Takaya dan juga hari kematian ibunya Amada. Ternyata hari itu ya."

"Yap, benar. Apa kau tahu? Hari itu aku jadikan hari spesial kita dimana kita menghabiskan waktu berdua sebelum perpisahan kecil yang terjadi saat kau koma, kita juga saling mengungkapkan perasaan masing-masing kan hari itu", ungkap Minako sambil menitikkan air mata. "Aku selalu berpikir andai hari itu tidak ada. Andai hari itu aku tidak memaksakan perasaanku. Andai hari itu Shinji sedang tidak ada di asrama. Andai aku tidak memeiliki keberanian. A-andai-", sebelum Minako menyelesaikan kata-katanya, ia sudah terisak-isak sedih terlebih dahulu. "Ya, aku pasti tidak akan pernah menyampaikan perasaanku padamu dengan benar dan aku pasti menyesal seumur hidup", Minako mengakhiri kalimatnya dengan senyuman bahagia yang menempel pada wajahnya dengan air mata yang masih tersisa dipipinya.

Shinjiro yang melihat kekasihnya sedih seperti itu segera mengusap air mata Minako, "Yosh, yosh. Kau sudah melakakukannya dengan baik, Minako," lanjut Shinjiro sambil mengelus kepala Minako, "Awalnya aku juga berpikir tidak akan jatuh cinta pada siapapun, tapi-", Shinjiro tidak melanjutkan kalimatnya, ia termenung sejenak kemudian memandangi wajah Minako dengan lembut sambil mengeluarkan senyumnya, "jangan menangis, Minako. Aku disini, dan akan terus disini bersamamu. Jadi, tersenyumlah", ucap Shinjiro sambil berdiri dan berjalan menuju sofa di ruang tengah. Shinjiro mengambil sesuatu dari kantong _coat_ miliknya yang tersampir di sofa tersebut dan kembali ke kamar.

"Sebenarnya aku tidak ingin memberikannya hari ini, tapi kurasa tidak apa-apa", ucap Shinjiro sambil menunjukkan kotak kecil yang ia bawa dihadapan Minako dan membukanya. "Aku akan mengatakannya sekali, jadi dengarkan baik-baik", lanjut Shinjiro yang kemudian hanya dijawab anggukan oleh Minako. "Jadilah istriku, Minako."

Tanpa basa-basi lagi, Minako langsung mengangguk sambil menangis terharu. Tidak disangka, Shinjiro juga meluapkan kebahagiaannya dengan memeluk Minako dengan hangat.

"Terima kasih, Minako."

 **-selesai-**

Yuhuuu~ Akhirnya kelaaar~ Cerita ini dibuat didedikasikan untuk diri sendiri penggemar pasangan Shinjiro x Minako. Dibuat dari imajinasi yang datang secara menakjubkan. Hahahahaa~ Author geli sendiri bikin ceritanya. Ya gapapa lah ya, author juga udah tua juga sih wkwk.

Maaf ya kalo author punya salah-salah dalam berkata dan membuat cerita apalagi kalo ternyata ada typo di dalamnya. Hehe. Author juga masih terus belajar untuk bisa membuat cerita yang lebih bagus lagi. Jangan lupa tulis reviewnya dikolom komentar ya kawan-kawan! Terima kasih sudah membaca dengan sabar! J


End file.
